A lost child
by Sorrow for the unloved
Summary: Basic Harry married ginny and they are expecting their first child, but when she goes into labor, somthing goes wrong, and the child is believed to be dead.how will harry react?


Alrighty people this is just a little thing i was thinking of, plus its my first fanfiction ever, now i normally HATE, and i repeat, HATE, Ginny/Harry pairings but this will be an exception to that rule, so here you are

Summary Basic) Harry married ginny and they are expecting their first child, but when she goes into labor, somthing goes wrong, and the child is believed to be dead. how will harry react to the supposed lost of his baby? Will his and ginnys marrige survive

H/GSUCKS

"Harry, thats it, no more sex for you, look what you did to me, as soon as a get this kid out of me and i can chase your sorry ass, you wont be getting some from _ANYONE_." 21 year-old, pregnant Ginny potter shouted, her big belly wobbling dangerously at the cowarding Harry Potter, HE could stand up to the most feared wizard of all time, fight a dragon and a thousand giants, but his currently pregnant wife scared the living daylights out of him.

"But Ginny dear, Doesn't that sound a little rash, i mean, you were there too love...?" Harry traveled off and flinched at the death glare his wife was giving him, if looks could kill, he'd kneel over dead at that very moment.

"Don't even finish that Potter,"She snarled," Damn right i was there too, but _somebody_ just had to let his sperm go float along. Honestly, they teach you how to mix potions and defend yourself against evil wizards but the can't do the same about evil _sperm. Unbelievable._ Ginny said and stormed off to the kitchen to begin to bake like she always did when she was moody or upset.

Harry plopped down on the couch and breathed, he honestly didn't think he would survive that one, it had been a close call after. He was beginning to think he wasn't going to make it to his child's birth.

It had been 5 years since he had track down the remaining horcrux' and Voldermort himself, and killed him, fulfilling the prophesy. Afterward he and Ginny got back together and got married when harry was 20.

A sudden shriek rang from the kitchen, roughly rousing Harry from his pondering and he jetted towards the scream.

When he got there, he found Gunny standing, rooted on the spot, a pool of water surrounding her, her brown eyes wide with disbelieve. "Ha..Harry, its time."

"Time for what?" Harry asked dumbly

"TIME FOR THE BABY, YOU IDIOT, WHY ELSE WOULD I BE STANDING IN WATER, ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH TO _YOUR_ CHILD."

'Oh.' Harry thought.

"Well what are you waiting for, help me to through the floo." Ginny said and then gasp, clutching her big round belly, Harry rushed over to her and said. "Come on love, thats it take baby step."

Finally making it to the fire place, he reached up into the fire place, taking a hand full of floo and said," St, Mungos."

But something went wrong. Perhaps it was that it was never a good idea to side along floo travel, or the fact that Ginny had screamed, "Oh shit." The same time Harry had said the location, but whatever it was, they both came tumbling out of the fire place.

Ginny, who was lying on top of Harry to break the fall, was suddenly lifted off of Harry and levitated onto a bed, Harry was grabbed also and shackled to a wall, his wand taken from him by, what he could see, Death Eaters.

Ginny was screaming and in too much pain to notice what was going on.

Harry growled, "What are you doing, your lord is dead now leave me and my family in peace."

The hooded man laughed, "My my my, Mr. Potter is that anyway to treat your host, come come."

Harry spat in the face of the Death Eater who was about an inch from his face.

The Death Eater wiped it away disgustedly and replied, "Come, Come Mr. Potter, this will not do, i can't have your loudness or anything else to distracted Weasel from giving birth to your spawn. _Perfitously Totalus._" Harry was suddenly unable to move, or make a sound, all he could do was watch.

"There we go, that's better. Now watch as you kid is born, slaughter, then your wife, all in front of your eyes." Harry had a horrific expression on his face, he wanted to rip the Death Eater from pore to pore, but was unable to move in any way shape or form. So for the next hour or so, he had to listen to his beloved scream or cry out in agony, and was not able to comfort her, all the while being tortured himself. His screams mingled with his wifes and it continued until a soft whimpering was heard.

18 hours and 6 minutes later, a child was born, Harry's mind was blurry with pain, he barely understood a word that was said, although he got glimpses of , " a girl..." and "too bad, pretty though.." before he completely blacked out against his own will, he heard a a immature scream, laughter, and more screams, until he was lost into a world of oblivion.

H/GSUCKS

I'm not sure about updating or finishing it ut if i get a few reviews to i will. Until then

Ciao baby


End file.
